Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor design technology, and more particularly, to a resistive memory device and a method for driving the same.
Non-volatile semiconductor memory devices, including flash memories and resistive memory devices, retain the stored data in unpowered conditions.
The resistive memory devices are a kind of non-volatile memories under development. A unit memory cell of a memory resistive memory includes a resistive material, as a data storage material, which has a low resistance state or a high resistance state according to an electrical signal applied thereof. There are typically phase-change random access memories (PRAMs), resistive random access memories (RRAMs) and magnetoresistive random-access memories (MRAMs) as the resistive memory devices.
In general, in order to sense the data stored in a memory cell in a resistive memory device, a current sensing scheme using a reference current has been adopted. However, since each of the memory cells has different dynamic characteristics, it may be difficult to secure a data sensing margin using the unique reference current. Moreover, the reference current may have variations.